


Trascendiendo entre Opuestos

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, NOROMANTICRELATIONSHIP, Oneshot, Other, SemiAU, SpoilersSeason3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Lo que existe más allá de las palabras, lo que se muestra a otros, amigos que se forman en ciertos momentos de la vida, sus existencias son importantes para cada uno y no todos pueden tener la misma perspectiva. En ocasiones es difícil de explicar, todo se reduce a sentirlo y vivirlo.





	Trascendiendo entre Opuestos

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Sean bienvenidos a otro emocionante "Fanfic" creado con la ayuda de apoyos visuales y mis opiniones particulares de los personajes, también mi apreciada musa que en sus momentos me llena de inspiración, además de los buenos, precios y encantadores reviews que me escriben en mis otros trabajos.**

**El ánimo está a flote.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo.**

**Continuando esta es una historia particularmente diferente – pienso – aunque bueno cada quien es libre de interpretarla como guste.**

**Recomendación musical: "Eye to Eye" por Tevin Campbel de "A Goofy Movie"**

**Notas:**

  * [Presente]
  * _[Pasado]_
  * ["Pensamientos"]
  * **[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et ChatNoir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luces despampanantes provenientes de los reflectores, cámaras que graban sus expresiones, redes sociales que hablan a cada momento por lo compartido a través de diversas publicaciones.

Popularidad y aceptación.

Recibiemente del auténtico reconocimiento sobre su valor.

Sus nombres son algo que siempre se recuerda, al ser escuchados, asociarlos es completamente sencillo.

Si un reportero se acercara a cuestionar por el tipo de relación que Chlóe Bourgeois – hija del alcalde de París y la reina de la moda – comparte con Adrien Agreste – modelo amado e hijo de Gabriel Agreste, el mejor diseñador de París – espera obtener la noticia más jugosa que encabezara la primera plan del periódico matutino, llegara revistas de espectáculos, se transmitirá por televisión hasta convertirse en un fenómenos mundial; porque sabrá por cuanto tiempo Chlóe ha resguardado sentimientos a su amigo de la infancia, manteniéndose fuertes y creciendo por cada segundo que pasa.

Desencadenando en posibles teorías de un compromiso hecho entre Audrey y Gabriel asegurando el futuro de sus hijos, tan glamoroso como sea posible.

Al contrario de esto, pasarían las horas, Chlóe se enfocaría principalmente en cuan unida es con Adrien, una confianza bien solidificada e indestructible parecida a un brillante diamante, que se conocen perfectamente el uno al otro, agregando especialmente interese compartidos y horarios de salida para tomar largas caminatas por las calles parisinas, comiendo en elegantes restaurantes, comprando en tiendas caras. Pasando a mostrar una extensa colección de posters autografiados por el rubio, fotografías de ambos pasando su "tiempo de calidad", cada palabra secundada y confirmada por Sabrina, cargando con otros objetos obsequiados a Chlóe por Adrien.

Esa es la historia que el reportero quiere escuchar para escribir.

Esa es la historia que Chlóe describiría con seguridad para que sea escrita tal cual.

* * *

Hay una clara diferencia entre verdad y realidad, lo que escuchan y escriben se traduce a ser una verdad 100% factible y entendible, pero no es la realidad. La realidad es algo que cada individuo experimenta de forma particular, si otras personas están reunidas alrededor de cierto fenómenos en iguales condiciones se tomaría como una realidad, pero continuar siendo individual con mínimas diferencias.

Entonces esta "verdad" se volvería en una realidad que se creería, sin tomar en cuenta que esta verdadera realidad, no coincide con la realidad de la segunda persona involucrada.

* * *

Costará creerlo en un principio, pero Chlóe es una de las amigas más cercanas para Adrien – antes la única – pero con su estadía en la escuela se ha rodeado de amigos y personas especiales dentro de su corazón, ahora le resulta difícil conseguir contarlas con sus dedos, ver la lista de nuevos contactos en su celular parece – en ocasiones – un sueño difícil de creer.

Chlóe Bourgeois es una existencia significativa dentro de su vida y corazón, la aprecia demasiado por lo que ha hecho por él, al conseguir aliviar la soledad que por tanto tiempo le acompaño, su única y valiosa amiga. Alguien irremplazable.

¡Cierto!, en ocasiones consigue ser verdaderamente cruel y desconsiderada hacia los demás, pero él lo sabe, en el fondo – muy en el fondo – ella es capaz de mostrarse dulce, comprensiva y cuanto le preocupan las personas que son cercanas y que está dispuesta a protegerlos.

Rectificar sus errores… al menos cuando lo intenta.

Ahora, la cuestión presentada a continuación reside en… ¿Qué significa Adrien para Chlóe?

Nuevamente entra en la escena un ansioso reportero que con tal seguridad afirma lo mucho que Chlóe está enamorada del modelo, que su relación de noviazgo es tratada como un secreto absoluto tapado tras un velo de amistad o que al menos es la intención de las acciones de Chlóe, dejar en claro la preferencia que Adrien demuestra por ella y es completamente diferente al resto de chicas.

Porque él es su amor de infancia.

Y Adrien se mostraría avergonzado, quizás algo molesto de poner sentimientos que claramente Chlóe no tiene – o que él se dé cuenta – agregando que su corazón ya pertenece a otra persona, dicha información no se revelaría aunque tampoco pasaría desapercibido, quedando solo el espacio en blanco del nombre de la afortunada en tener enamorado al joven Agreste. Sorprendentemente entraría en la categoría de mejor amiga, no es que Nino deje de ser su mejor amigo, ¿existe alguna regla donde el designio de mejor junto amistad sea para uno solo?

Ella es una amiga importante, demasiado revoltosa y causa una cantidad de problemas que originan Akumatizaciones por día, ¿Tal vez una vez a la semana o dos?, consiguiendo resolverlos a la mitad o en su totalidad cuando estos han cruzado el límite de responsabilidad que la propia Chlóe posee. Consigue demostrar su amabilidad y sinceridad en contadas ocasiones, aunque otros no lo crean o terminen sorprendiéndose, incluida la misma rubia.

Esa es la respuesta que los reporteros darían, apoyados en las declaraciones de Chlóe.

Esa es la respuesta que Adrien pronunciaría con sinceridad, más una despampanante sonrisa de dulzura.

* * *

Pasa a ser, que en esta ocasión hay otra diferencia, la verdad son las palabras que demuestran un hecho que existe y en ocasiones puede ser negado alterándolo, cambiándolo al punto de la conveniencia ajena sin importar sus futuras consecuencias en otros.

Dejando a la "realidad" transformarse a los ojos de otros individuos, como una realidad verdadera que no será negada tan fácilmente, aunque pueda incluir detalles específicos o no.

* * *

La parte difícil está en si Chlóe aceptaría tales palabras sin parecer prepotente, altanera o presumida, lo cual estaría bien, ¿no?, porque Adrien aprecia a las personas que son lo contrario a ello, no es que cambie repentinamente, haría el intento, si es por él, es un hecho.

Para Chlóe Bourgeois – curiosamente – Adrien Agreste no es su primer amor sino el primer amigo – además del Sr. Osito – que la acompaño en su tiempo infantil al no estar su madre en casa o siquiera la misma ciudad y con su padre que se limitaba a llenarla de objetos materiales, cumpliendo cada deseo o solicitud absurda. Es el farol que ilumino su ser resguardado en una habitación oscura, envolviéndola con la calidez suficiente para sacarla y conocer lo que existe fuera, de lo que se está perdiendo, recordándole que existe aprecio y afecto por su persona e incluso ella logra mostrarlo en ocasiones especiales.

Son el opuesto del otro al tremendo grado de ilógica dentro de los rostros de sus allegados y conocidos, del motivante a ser amigo del otro – especialmente de Chlóe – las razones que hay son por el propio Adrien tan comprensivo, que se conocen desde su infancia y porque sus padres se conocen.

Entonces la verdad y la realidad coexistente finalmente, lo que comparten es su soledad, la soledad que termino uniéndolos hasta formar un vínculo de amistad, el primero de todos para ambos. Un vínculo que permanece y continúa creciendo a pesar de su difícil entendimiento por otros.

Tampoco es que necesiten aprobación de otros para ser amigos.

Ellos son los mejores amigos de la infancia, siendo la única respuesta en que concordarían.

* * *

Una noche fría en Paris, los ciudadanos resguardados dentro de sus hogares, pocos autos transitando, sonidos de peatones apurados por volver a la calidez de sus casas o entrar a turnos nocturnos de sus trabajos.

Exhala observando su respiración en una broma deformada pero que es capaz de mostrarse por la temperatura. Una manta cálida se coloca en sus hombros y asiente en agradecimiento, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros con una expresión que muestra no ser algo que le cueste hacer. Rebusca en una mochila de larga correa decorada con símbolos de abeja un termo, sirviendo una copa de chocolate caliente que también entrega.

\- Una abeja dando chocolate, ¿Quizás un té con miel? – pregunta, levantando la taza cerca de sus fosas nasales, aspirando el aroma cálido. La rubia solo gruñe, setenándose junto a ChatNoir tomando unos binoculares registrando la zona en busca de problemas. – Gracias – pronuncia, sorbiendo un trago.

\- D-de n-nada – las palabras se le atoran, no por nervios sino porque son innecesarias. Es su turno de vigilar los movimientos nocturnos de Le Papillon, una solicitud hecha expresamente por LadyBug, no la rechazaría. – Tranquilo. – baja el objeto, juntando las piernas contra su pecho. Nuevamente entra en acción como la heroína Queen B, otra oportunidad de contar con la confianza de LadyBug. Si tan solo ella estuviera entonces… salta en su lugar al sentir la manta que trajo para el gato, no comprende y este solo se pega más a la abeja. – ¿Por…

\- Estar en compañía de otros es divertido – explica con toda lógica, pero Queen B, solo ladea la cabeza en incomodidad, ChatNoir ríe, no es nada fácil tratar con la abeja. Exhala de nuevo el aire frio. – Solo pensé en algo de hace tiempo, pero, cuando conoces a otras personas y formas amistades – suaviza su mirada llevándola al cielo estrellado – es cuando ya no sientes nada de frio.

\- Hm – copia su acción, alzando el rostro, dejando salir su propia respiración – Eres un gato extraño, ChatNoir – eleva las comisuras de sus labios – Gracias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Saben, en la serie siempre noto esto de las parejas, las shipps, el canon, la OTP, etc., etc…**

**El asunto es que yo al principio consideraba a Chlóe como un personaje cruel, malvado, déspota y creído, pero entre más la conoces, en realidad resulta ser un personaje dulce – en el fondo, profundo, profundo– que se protege a sí misma, y lo que yo pensaba era un tipo enamoramiento por Adrien, es más bien un temor o clásicos celos de una amiga que no quiere que su amigo hable con otros.**

**Entonces ellos son cercanos, pero sus personalidad no encajan para nada, lo curioso es que si tiene algo en común, al menos eso intente plasmar en la historia.**

**Me gustaría ver algo más profundo de su amistad.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
